


Sunrise

by hugharekillianmejoly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Not Beta Read, sorry i haven't written in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmejoly/pseuds/hugharekillianmejoly
Summary: Courf and Ferre watch the sunrise





	Sunrise

Combeferre was enjoying a nice cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door. It was around midnight and he rarely had visitors this late. He set his mug down as the knocking turned frantic. He pushed himself up and limped to the door as fast as he could. He swung the door open to reveal a very frantic Courfeyrac and nearly got a bloody nose.  
“Oh Ferre!” his friend draped his small frame against the taller man’s.  
“Yes?” he looked down at the mop of curls burrowed in his chest. They moved as the younger man lifted his head up, a large smile spread across his face.  
“Wanna watch the sunrise?”  
“Courf, its not until 5am”  
“And you don’t wanna spend some quality time with your best friend in the whole entire world?” Courf pouted, resting his chin on the older man’s chest and gave Ferre puppy eyes.  
“Hmm? Hmm? We could take a lil nap, or play games or watch movies? Or cuddle? Or bake? Or you could read to me while massaging my head?”  
Ferre sighed, “Oh, your choice” he could never say no to his friend.  
“Oh Joy!! Well! Good news! We’re gonna bake and then cuddle and watch tv!” Courf gave one last squeeze before running to the tiny kitchen.  
“You know, this kitchen always reminds me of my oma’s kitchen” he smiled, “all cute and smelling of old lady”  
“I smell like an old lady?”  
“Your kitchen does, you smell like a professor, which you are, but you smell like books.”  
“What are we baking?”  
Courf puttered around the kitchen, searching the cabinets.  
“Ah!” he plucked a box of oat flower out.  
“Chamomile cookies”  
“Aren’t we trying to stay awake?”  
“Yes, but we can set an alarm if we snooze, come on” he pulled a bowl out  
\--  
Once the cookies were done and cooled, Courf popped them on a plate and set them on the rustic little coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. Ferre followed close behind with two mugs of tea.  
“What do you wanna watch?” Courf asked, snuggling against his friend.  
“Whatever will keep me awake” Courf put on Merlin.  
“I guess this will do” Ferre mumbled, and leaned against his friend.  
-  
“Ferre! Ferre!” Courfeyrac was shaking him. He snapped out of his slumber.  
“What ti’me i’it?” he grumbled.  
“Time for us to go to the roof to see a friggin sunrise my friend!” Courf replied joyously as he attempted to pull Ferre from the couch.  
“Come onnnnnnnnn” he pulled again and Combeferre stood up.  
“Just lemme get my gl-” Courf placed them on his face, albeit awkwardly, as he was much shorter than the older man.  
“Thanks” Ferre smiled, adjusting his glasses and grabbing his keys.  
“Lets go”  
\--  
“They weren’t kidding when they said it would be beautiful. Wow” Courfeyrac beamed as the rising oranges and yellows exploded across the new sky. Ferre sat back and watched as the colors danced across his friend’s face, making him seem ethereal. He looked out to the horizon and smiled. 

 

Extra:  
Courf came down from the rooftop a few hours later, his skin tinged pink. Ferre had to stifle a chuckle.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up when you left?”  
“Honestly, I forgot and had to run a few errands.”  
“I DON’T BURN AND I’M PINK”  
“Matches your personality” he shot back jokingly before squeaking when Courf made a move to grab him.  
“Ow”  
“Not my fault you’re not dark enough to not burn”  
“Shut up and get me some aloe”  
“Yes your highness”  
“Hahah, shut up I’m in pain”  
“Alright, alright, go sit down, I’ll get out the bottle.”


End file.
